The present disclosure generally relates to vehicle seats. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a seat fold-down lever and a seat belt exit.
Many vehicles include seats where a seat back folds towards a base of the seat. Such seats are movable between an upright position and a collapsed position. With the seat in an upright position, an operator typically pulls a recliner/fold-down lever connected with a latch which allows the seat back to pivot towards the base into the collapsed position. It is known to include this recliner/fold-down lever near an outer shoulder area of a vehicle seat. This makes the lever easily accessible to a passenger of the vehicle when the passenger is entering or exiting the vehicle and the passenger desires to pivot the seat back toward the base of the seat.
Of course, seat belts are provided in association with vehicle seats, including with the type of vehicle seat described above. Vehicle seat belts are typically wound around a belt retractor assembly. The belt retractor assembly can be located inside the seat or in the vehicle frame. When the belt retractor assembly is located in the vehicle frame, the seat belt exits through an opening typically located on a pillar of the vehicle frame. Seat belts that are integrated within the vehicle seat typically exit the seat back through an opening near the shoulder area.